


Sleepover at the Weasleys

by prettyperversities (ellebesea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Frottage, My mind is a terrible place, Non-Penetrative Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/F/M, Tickling, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 01:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19600102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebesea/pseuds/prettyperversities
Summary: It’s just a normal sleepover with her friend Luna, right up until Ginny learns that her mum will be away for the night. She always has more fun when Mum is away.





	Sleepover at the Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> Read the damn tags. And then read them again.

“Your aunt isn’t feeling well,” Molly says, sounding harried.  When Ginny’s aunt is sick, her mum will  usually  be away for a night or perhaps even two . Ginny  does her very best to seem sad about it.

“Will you be back tomorrow morning?” Ron asks, likely concerned with breakfast and nothing else. He’s on his way  out  to mess around in the garden with Fred and George, and not a moment too soon. Ginny’s been hoping to be rid of him for the past 20 minutes at least.

Molly frowns at her youngest son, likely believing he will miss her. “No, I’m sorry, Ron. I’ll do my best to be back before supper tomorrow .”

Ron sighs, no do ubt at the prospect of leftover stew for both breakfast and lunch. Their mother hugs him tearfully, and Ginny turns away to hide her grin.

She’s sitting on the living room floor with Luna, who watches her with a slightly perplexed expression until the door slams shut. Ginny turns back around, making sure they are quite alone, and  launches herself at her friend. Luna allows herself to be caught and squeals with laughter as Ginny tickles her sides mercilessly. Ginny manages to wrestle Luna beneath her, and wraps her legs around Luna’s bucking hips. Luna pushes back, but hardly puts up a real fight.

The truth is that they’re evenly matched in terms of physical strength, but Luna often lets Ginny pin her down and have her way. Maybe she should be annoyed that the blond always lets her win, but she loves pushing Luna around and sitting on top of her, especially when Luna is squirming and pretending to struggle like she is just now. They’re both laughing, blond and red hair flying every which way, and Luna doesn’t fight it when Ginny reaches under Luna’s top to tickle her belly and ribs. Luna’s laughter becomes more high - pitched the higher Ginny’s wriggling fingers reach, and suddenly their hips are aligned so that Ginny feels shocks of pleasure between her legs. She grinds down, chasing the feeling, and it feels so amazing that when she flips Luna’s top up and exposes her perky  little  tits, she forgets to make it seem like an accident. Luna’s still laughing, if a bit breathily, and she grabs hold of Ginny’s hips and grinds up against her. Ginny bites down on a moan,  watching  her hands gripping Luna’s breasts and feeling the pleasure mount low in her belly. 

Luna licks her lips and says breathlessly, “Mmh, Ginny,” and that’s that. Waves of pleasure wash over Ginny, down to her toes and fingertips, and her hips keep rolling until the feeling mostly recedes.

She pushes up onto her arms and they grin at each other. Ginny should probably get up before someone inevitably walks into the room, but Luna looks so pleased and flushed and cute that she has to lean down and kiss her lips for a little while.

\--

Ginny is beautiful like this. Luna loves it when her friend is smiling and flushed and relaxed. It makes her feel accomplished, and she enjoys the kissing afterwards too. When Ginny has had her fill and finally rolls off her, Luna speaks  up .

“Why are you so happy your mum  is going away ?” she asks in her typically dreamy tones, not bothering to pull down her top. She likes  the sight of her  own  peaked nipples, and she can tell from the way Ginny stares that she likes it too.

Ginny grins, gaze directed more towards Luna’s tits than  at  her face. “Can you keep a secret?” she asks, despite Luna having repeatedly demonstrated her ability to do so.

Luna grins back, because Ginny always tells her the best secrets. She imagines this is what it’s like to have a sister. “Yes!”

Leaning close to whisper in Luna’s ear, Ginny replies, “When Mum is away for the night, I share  a bed  with my dad.”

Luna shivers at the feeling of Ginny’s lips brushing her ear. “That sounds really nice,” she says with a smile. She’s always admired the closeness of the Weasley family.

“It’s not just nice,” Ginny insists with a mysterious smile. “It’s  _ fun _ . You’ll see.” Apparently no longer able to resist, she starts playing with Luna’s breasts again until they hear Bill and Charlie clattering down the stairs. Luna puts her shirt to rights quickly, disappointment tempered by the anticipation of tonight. If Ginny says it will be fun, Luna knows it will be. 

\--

Later, as they’re getting dressed for bed, Ginny gives Luna a mischievous smile and tells her to leave her knickers off under her nightgown. Seeing Ginny slip her own panties off, Luna obeys. It feels naughty to be totally bare under her gown, but in a sort of thrilling way. When she mentions this, Ginny’s eyes spark with excitement and she pushes Luna up against the door to her room, hands reaching under her nightgown to squeeze Luna’s bare arse. They kiss like that, and something about being pinned in place makes Luna’s kisses slopp ier , wetter than usual. When Ginny slips a thigh between Luna’s legs and pushes up against her cunt, Luna rubs against it happily. She sucks on Ginny’s tongue just like Ginny taught her, and it feels hot and dirty and wonderful, right up until Ginny pulls away.

Luna can feel herself pouting, but doesn’t fight it when Ginny tugs her away from the door, opens it, and tugs her across the landing to Mr and Mrs Weasley’s room. 

When  Luna glances up, she spots George sitting on the stairs above them, a smirk on his face. “’Night, girls,” he sings, blowing them a kiss. Ginny ignores him, but Luna waves at him with a smile.

The room is lit by a single candle, and Ginny grins at Luna after tugging the door firmly shut.  Mr Weasley is lying on his back under the duvet, breathing heavily and evenly. He lets out a snore as they climb onto the bed, and  al though Luna is quite sure he’s not asleep, she pretends not to notice. Ginny slips under the duvet next to her father and gestures for Luna to lay beside her. 

Luna’s body is still feeling warm and pleasant from their recent kissing and touching, but she obliges anyway, curling up with her back to Ginny’s front. Ginny’s arms come up around her, pulling Luna’s body flush against hers. Luna hums pleasantly, loving the feeling of being held and stroked by her  affectionate friend. Ginny  strok es her arms, her belly, and teases her nipples through her thin nightgown. Luna squirms and wriggles against Ginny, until she feels hands sliding her gown up and reaching between her legs where she is hot and wet and wanting . Ginny’s fingers rub slowly, and when Luna raises her top leg to give her more room, a large hand holds it  suspended in place . She means to look back and see if  Mr Weasley  is still pretending to be asleep, but then Ginny gets her fingers nice and wet and is rubbing firm circles right where Luna needs them. She moans, rolling her hips into the sensation as it gets more and more intense.

She must be a bit loud, since Ginny is shushing her, but Luna finds it impossible to quiet down. It feels incredible, better than it’s ever felt to hump her pillows or stuffed animals, and somehow it just keeps getting better. When she starts to feel like she can hardly bear it anymore, she crests. She’s likely shouting, because her throat hurts, but the rush of pleasure flooding from her cunt out to all of her limbs is utterly overwhelming and she can’t make herself stop.

Ginny pulls her fingers away, and the  big  rough hand lets Luna’s leg drop. She turns to look, only to find that Ginny’s fingers are now inside  Mr Weasley’s mouth. He slurps on Ginny’s fingers, humming like he’s never tasted anything as good as Luna. His gaze on Luna in the dim light makes her feel almost as though someone is still touching her  _ down there _ .

“You’re right,” Luna whispers to Ginny. This  _ is _ fun.

Ginny grins, and Luna pretends to be surprised when she pulls free of her father’s embrace and climbs on top of Luna.  Abruptly,  Luna is being soundly kissed under  Mr Weasley’s watchful eyes. She lets Ginny  remove her  nightgown and spread her legs, arranging her how she likes. Ginny has a thing about control, and Luna is more than happy to let her take the reins. She comes back into focus when Ginny pulls away from the kiss and lifts her nightgown to reveal her neat little red bush. Luna loves Ginny’s cunt, and is maybe going to touch i t when Ginny settles her wet pussy against Luna’s, rubbing them together with a wicked grin. Honestly, Luna hadn’t  known  there was a way to do this, but with both their legs splayed wide so that they’re basically straddling each other, they can pleasure each other simultaneously. Luna bucks into the sensation and Ginny moans and humps back enthusiastically. They trade moans back and forth, squirming at the toe-curling pleasure. 

There is a wet slapping noise nearby, and Luna tears her eyes away from the compelling sight of Ginny joyously riding her pussy, only to see that  Mr Weasley has lifted his sleepshirt and is thrusting into the grip of his own hand. Having never seen a man touch himself before, Luna is fascinated. She quite enjoys the way  Mr Weasley is looking at her, and she tosses her head back and forth, licking her lips and playing with her peaked nipples. Both Weasleys moan at the sight, Ginny tossing her head back and rolling her hips in a tight little grind against Luna, and suddenly everything is  so much  wetter than before. Ginny is fairly shaking apart, and something is squirting out of her and seemingly right into Luna’s cunt. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Luna whimpers, eyes rolling back and hips thrusting up frantically. She’d not known anything could feel this amazing, and she doesn’t fight or open her eyes when there’s a bit of shifting on the bed.  She knows she’ll be taken care of.

Ginny shifts position so that she is straddling both of Luna’s legs, cunt brushing against Luna’s mound lightly. Luna’s legs are lifted and spread wide across thick, hairy thighs. Just thinking about  Mr Weasle y  looking at her wet cunt makes her squirm with arousal. Then she feels  Mr Weasley ’s hot prick slide between them, rubbing across Luna’s cunt and probably Ginny’s as well. Luna opens her eyes and watches  Mr Weasley lift Ginny’s gown over her head. When it’s finally off, Ginny’s red hair flutters down around her face. Luna smiles and hums, deeply pleased at the sight of her best friend ’ s beautiful body. Her hips jerk involuntarily, and since  Mr Weasley’s prick is lying against Luna’s cunt, she moans at the friction. When Ginny lowers her hips to settle down against his cock too, they all moan.  Mr Weasley’s big hands settle on Ginny’s pale little hips and he begins to thrust between them. It feels brilliant, and Luna squirms and rubs against his prick as much as she can from her position. She's soaking wet at this point, and when she pe e ks down between their bodies, she can see the head of Mr Weasley’s cock popping between their cunts and disappearing again.

Things get sloppy and erratic after that,  Mr Weasley making little ‘ah! Ah!’ noises, Ginny cursing and rolling her hips like she can’t get enough of the feeling of her father’s cock. Luna loves this, admires the utter ingenuity, but the sensation isn’t  _ quite  _ where she needs it, and she is glad when  Mr Weasley thrusts hard between them and spills across Luna’s belly and down the lips of her cunt. He pulls his cock from between them and pushes Ginny down so that she is laying on top of Luna. Luna reaches up and cups Ginny’s little pink-tipped tits in her hands, squeezing. Both their legs are still spread, and Luna can feel  Mr Weasley’s lips trailing up her thigh, but she’s still quite surprised when he begins to lay open-mouthed kisses over her cunt. She figures maybe he’s just cleaning up the mess he’d made, but then he keeps licking at her, suckling just a bit, and it begins to feel more and more amazing. His tongue traces circles interspersed with hard, long licks until she’s squeezing his head between her thighs and  squealing as she  com es,  his tongue buried inside her hole.

There’s nothing quite like that Weasley family hospitality, Luna thinks.

Mr Weasley’s mouth moves away from Luna’s pussy and then Ginny is the one moaning and squirming. “ Mmh , Daddy,” she says, rolling her hips towards his face. “Feels good.” Luna quite wishes she had a better view of exactly what  Mr Weasley is doing to make her jerk like this, but her view is great too. She pulls Ginny’s hair and kisses her wet and filthy until Ginny pulls away to curse and  shake  again, squirming her hips back against her father’s mouth.

A few minutes later,  Mr Weasley lets out a snore that is quite genuine,  interrupting Luna and Ginny’s continued  kissing and groping . T he girls giggle quietly to one another and settle down. Ginny is on the outside this time, legs tangled with  Luna’s, face buried in her chest. Luna lay in the middle, feeling immensely loved and  held  with Ginny lazily mouthing her tits and  Mr Weasley’s  big  hairy belly press ing against her back.

“You were right,” Luna whispers to Ginny again. She feels slightly envious, and can’t help but add, “I don’t think sharing a bed with my dad would be this fun.”

“Hm,” Ginny says,  popping off Luna’s tit and  not sounding the least bit convinced. “We’ll see.”

\--


End file.
